


死神与乌鸦

by Kisaragi_Saya



Category: ReggieSteven
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisaragi_Saya/pseuds/Kisaragi_Saya





	死神与乌鸦

我是那惨遭杀害的连雀的阴影，

凶手是窗玻璃那片虚假的远景。

 

第二个死去的是个青年作家，一个二十岁出头的男青年，镇上一半人都认识他，他身材结实，温和善良，戴一副棕色框架眼镜。他在家里的书桌上留了一封绝笔信，家人很快在小城边缘，那座唯一一座与外界相连的桥边找到了他。

和流浪汉不同，他死得并不平静，寒冷的天气很好地保存了他尸体上惊恐的面容。他眼镜歪了，嘴巴大张，双手死死掐住脖子，整具尸体呈现一个怪异而扭曲的姿势。警察说他是窒息而死。

“可谁能自己把自己掐死呢？”有人提出疑问。

“流浪汉也不会把自己冻死，他有的是可以去住的地方。”有人说。

于是人们纷纷惊恐了，他们想起一个古老的传说，一句久远的诅咒。

当乌鸦鸣泣之时，死神行走于世。

围观的人群沉默了，一片片雪花从天而降，落在地面如同层层柔软的骨灰，人们的鞋子陷了下去。四周万籁俱寂，一阵风拂过，树叶发出喀拉的声响。

树上的乌鸦拼命鸣叫起来，发疯似的，声音震耳欲聋，尖锐地刺穿冰冷的空气，在空旷的小城里发出阵阵回响。

教堂并不难找。小城不大，仅有一间酒吧，一间便利店，一个中央广场，一座教堂，配置精巧得像座玩具花园。Reggie到达那里的时候，太阳已经落山。远远看去，这座建筑隐匿在一大片浓重的黑暗之中，就像个虚假的剪影，走近了，才露出它蛛网丛生的面目。

教堂地下掩埋着另一座建筑，这是雇主告诉他的信息之一。Reggie在心里回忆了一下地图，很快找到了入口。他用了很大的力气打开那把锁，走下台阶，穿过一道道金属栅栏隔开的走廊，找到地下最深处的那间密室，密室的门同样紧缩。Reggie打开手电，侧着身子小心翼翼捅开那扇或许是用来送食物的小窗。小窗打开了，密室里面没有任何反应。Reggie打着电筒朝里面望去，里面空无一人。

Reggie知道他的雇主不会骗他，没有人会用如此高额的赏金来开玩笑。事情有变，他心想，但好在赏金够多，时间也足够，他有的是耐心，从没有任何一个猎物能从他的手下逃脱。

Reggie从地下出来的时候天已经彻底黑了，小城的路灯没有亮，他沿着来路走了一段，所有的建筑全部漆黑一片，只有雪地映出月色的反光，酒吧和旅馆也关门了，仿佛这里成了一座死城，没有一点活物的气息。Reggie无处可去，于是打算到教堂里歇一宿，天亮了再开始接下去的计划。

他原路走回，教堂大门紧闭，上面锈迹斑驳，布满灰尘，似乎真的已经数十年未曾有人来。Reggie试着推了一下，大门应声而开。

里面竟然灯火通明。

更令Reggie吃惊的是，在灯火深处，竟还有个人，立于耶稣神像之下。

而Reggie站在光与暗的界限处，久久未能走近一步。

外面乌鸦群飞，扑腾嚎叫。

 

 

我是那污迹一团的灰绒毛，

而我曾活在那映出的苍穹。

 

那是一个很美的人，Reggie只看见他的背影，但他知道他很美。他有着一头漂亮的黑色卷发，身上仅穿着一件稍大的墨绿色衬衫，脚光着，踩在红色的地毯上。

Reggie走进去，大门在他身后自动关闭，而Reggie没有发现这一点。他只顾着朝那个人走去，然后在不远的地方，停下来。

“你好，陌生人。”最先开口的是Steven。

“你好，”Reggie清了清嗓子，“你好，我以为这个地方没有人在。”

“本来不该有人的。”Steven说。

Reggie本以为他会接着说下去，但Steven似乎不愿多讲，他沉默一会，只好接着问，“你是在祈祷吗？在这个时候？”

“我不是在祈祷，”Steven回答，“没有一个自由的人需要上帝。”

这话Reggie从酒吧服务生嘴里也听说过，“没有一个自由的人需要上帝，”Reggie重复，又鬼使神差般问道，“可是你自由吗？”

Steven这才回过头来看他。

他用他那双漂亮的蓝眼睛看着他。

他们没有谈很多，那夜Reggie在教堂里休息，等他醒来，Steven已经不见了。

小镇上，过了两天，又一个人死去了。那时候酒吧里人们正在喝酒聊天，突然一个人站起来，说要出去走一走，酒吧外面的街上，一条小河从中穿过，上面只结了薄薄一层冰。人们结账的时候，发现他还没回来，于是在外面河流不远的地方找到了他的尸体。

冰层下面飘动着一个尸体。他们凿开冰，把尸体捞上来。旁边，树杈上，几只乌鸦盯着他们。

当乌鸦鸣泣之时，死神行走于世。

Reggie白天在小城里走动，调查着猎物的线索，夜里就到教堂里休息。他渐渐了解了关于Steven的一些事情，他从小在这里长大，没有亲人，没有朋友，他每天的工作就是把教堂打扫干净，照看圣物，点燃一根根蜡烛，寸步不离。

“我真搞不懂这地方和牢笼有什么区别。”有一天，Reggie说。

他已经很累了，目标似乎就是凭空消失，没留下任何线索。小城里隔两天就有人在死亡，城里的居民对他这个唯一的外来人也越来越不友善。Reggie拍了拍衣服，外套已经脏兮兮看不出原本的颜色了，Reggie想他也许应当回去，和雇主再好好谈一次。

而Steven几不可闻地叹了一口气，“难道你没有看出来吗？Reggie，这个地方，就是一个牢笼啊。”

 

 

“可是，医生，我死了！”

“没完全死，只是半个幽灵。”

 

虚空中什么东西生长出来了。

那是一篇浓稠的血，出现在Steven身后，血液凭空出现，然后扭曲，编织，仿佛重重叠叠的血管，编织成一个复杂生长的网络，而Steven就在这网络中心，被千万根血红色牢牢束缚。

“这是一个牢笼，而本应被关在这里的，应该是你，Reggie。”

Steven被关在这里多少年，他记不清了，他甚至不知道自己还是不是自己。那还是很久之前，教堂下面关押了一个人，他是谁，做错了什么事，为何受到审判，Steven不知道，但Steven被关在教堂里，用来“看管”那个人。或者说，用来做那个人的祭品。

但那个人消失了，他却一天天变得像个幽灵。

本来居民们计划用来献祭的是Kray兄弟，这对小孩子。当然，还有什么比双胞胎——这恶魔的化身——更合适的祭品呢？

但他们只抓到了双胞胎中的一个，另一个在他们手底下逃掉了，而仅剩的一个也在两天后死掉，于是他们找来了替代品，他们抓来了当时仅有五岁的Steven。

他们把他关在这暗无天日的地方，然后拒绝承认他的存在。

Reggie离开了，当天晚上又回来。

他无处可去，小城唯一通向外界的那座桥断了。而居民们认定他是近来一系列谋杀案的凶手，虽然动机无从得知，但时间太过凑巧。Reggie为了自卫杀了两个人，脸上和衣服上溅了一些血，他躲着人群，又回到教堂。

Reggie，他走进来，坐在教堂最后一排的座位上，点燃了一根烟，然后遥遥望着Steven。

Steven似乎没看到他，他一开始是沉默的，沉默得像一片影子，然后影子开始唱歌。

那是一种空旷而幽寂的歌声，Reggie听不出来他用的是哪种语言，或者可能哪种语言都不是，Steven只是随意地哼唱着，歌声在胸腔里震动，传到四面八方。

Reggie，他吞吐着雪茄的烟雾，Steven的身形在这烟雾中越来越模糊不清，他一片影子似的站在那里，又似乎无处不在。

那歌声，它回荡在教堂的穹顶之下，它没有形体，它没有止境，它还在这个空间里不断扩大，且时刻都在形成之中。它不仅存在于Steven的身体里，同时也存在于目之所及的任何地方，它不断延伸，不断扩散，向着生命，向着光，向着黑夜，向着死亡延伸而去。

在教堂四周，小镇里人们都已经睡下，覆盖在Steven的歌声之下，他们静静睡着，如同在扮演死亡的样品。

那是第一次，他，Reggie，在Steven的外表之下，开始认真去认识这样一个人。

Reggie，他想起了所有的事情，关于他，关于他的弟弟Ronald，关于童年的邻居Steven。

外面的风已经停了，白雪将小城装扮成一个冰雕雪砌的世界，发出奇异的闪光，成群的黑色的乌鸦发出阵阵悲鸣。

凶手不是Reggie，Steven，他才是真正的死神。

Steven轻快地哼着歌：“你愿意陪我出去看看雪吗？我已经很多年没见过雪了。”

Reggie做出惊讶的表情：“你可以离开这里？”

“以前不行，现在应该可以。”Steven解释道，“那些死去的人……他们帮了我一点忙。”

教堂外面，小城的居民带着不善的神色在纷纷聚拢，大雪接连不断。Steven拉开教堂的大门，一步踏了出去。

时钟的指针在虚空中悄然转动，无穷无尽的往昔连带着无穷无尽的未来，在他头顶上方，像巨大的翅翼般合拢，将他团团包围。

Steven伸出手，一片雪花轻柔地飘落，从他渐渐消失的手掌中穿过，落在地面上。

多么高兴啊，外面大雪纷飞。

 

 

END.

 

粗体字来源于纳博科夫《微暗的火》


End file.
